


He's my partner

by turnupfortrash



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fake Marriage, Fluff, Lisa is the ultimate coldwave shipper, M/M, Puns & Word Play, as is appropriate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnupfortrash/pseuds/turnupfortrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard finds himself roped into being Lisa's maid of honour and all the duties that come with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's my partner

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I wrote a thing again.  
> check out my DC fanblog [bimickrory](http://www.bimickrory.tumblr.com)

 

Sitting at the bar, Leonard couldn’t think of any place he would want to be less. He was buttoned up snugly into the suit his sister had picked out, downing whisky like it was his job. The one good thing about this whole shindig was the fact that his father had shelled out for an open bar, or should he say the Central City Bank is footing the bill. For some, that may be the reason they’re over indulging, but for Leonard the reason is much more personal.

It had only been two months since his sister had informed him of her wedding.  He had thought she was joking at first, but after the first couple of weeks, and the rushed planning Leonard realized she was serious. Venue reservations, ordering flowers, and of course Lisa dragged him along dress shopping. The joys of being dubbed honorary Bridesmaid. All of this would have been tolerable, Leonard would have kept his cool, if it weren’t for _the groom._

Mick Rory. His partner in crime.  His best friend. The one person Leonard knows best in the world, and apparently he couldn’t even see that Mick was in love with his sister. But apparently he is, and they’ve been dating long enough that they felt the need to get engaged and married all within the span of two months. Which is fine. Totally fine. Leonard Snart is nothing if not a supportive big brother.

Which is how he found himself here drinking a little liquid courage before he had to go give his maid of honour speech congratulating the _happy couple_. Leonard had spent all of last night debating what to say before just printing off a generic one from the internet. It was hard to pretend to be happy when… Well, he was better off not going down that road. Thoughts like that only served to ruin his frosty exterior.

The bartender looked like he was about to cut Leonard off when one of Lisa’s friends came to get him, if only she’d stop moving in circles he would be able to hear her better. As it is, Leonard stumbles up to the front of the room and grabs the microphone, the loud screech that comes from the speakers quickly gets everyone’s attention.

“Testing… Testing,” Leonard taps the microphone, using the stand to prop himself up. “Oh, good, this thing is on.”

Lisa and Mick are standing off in the corner by themselves, it looks like they’re arguing. Guess married life ain’t all it’s cracked up to be. His presence on the stage gets their attention, and they make their way to the front. Lisa looks worried. She probably should be. Leonard can already feel the ice melting and the word vomit rising up in his chest.

“Lisa, today...is your wedding day.” Leonard begins, his words already starting to slur. “ I had a speech all prepared, but it seems that I’ve misplaced it. I’ll have to just wing it and try and keep my cool.”

“Lisa, today is your wedding day and I hope it’s as happy for you as it is for me. Because you sure did get a great guy… I’ve known Mick since I was a teenager and he saved my ass in juvie. I’ve never met a more dedicated and loyal guy. He may be a bit of a hothead, but underneath all that he has a heart of gold.” Leonard laughed bitterly at his own pun.

“He’s a great guy, and you know, you deserve a great guy. Someone who’s tall and hot, both literally and in the way you’re probably thinking. I mean seriously, be wary of sharing a bed with that guy. He is like a built in heating pad… Which I just know from his girlfriends. Not from any personal experience. Not that we share a bed sometimes or that anything else happens. Never. That would be entirely unprofessional and that is all we are, professional partners.” Leonard pauses on that last word, _partners._

“He’s my partner, and you know what, I can’t do this. He is my partner, and I had him first and I thought we had all the time in the world, but then somehow you just swoop in and suddenly you guys are together?” Leonard is getting angry at this point, practically yelling into the microphone. “No, that is not fair. Lisa, you’re family and I’m sorry, but I can’t go another day without saying this. Mick, I love you, and I want to be with you. I thought that was what you wanted too, maybe it still is, but I thought we had time. I thought that we had time, but if at any point in time you thought you were anything but the most important person in my life, then I’m sorry. Because you are, and… I just wanted you to know that.”

The entire room had gone silent, all of them staring at the train wreck that was his speech. His maid of honour speech, for his sister’s wedding to the love of his life. _Shit._ Leonard is about to run off stage and hide for the foreseeable future when he hears Lisa shout out.

“Fucking FINALLY”

Leonard looks over at her in surprise, Lisa is grinning maniacally.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get your shit together for fucking years, and I convinced Mick to play this prank on you but you believed it and acted like you didn’t care so OF COURSE I had to keep going. I kept thinking that you’d crack eventually, but I didn’t think you’d make it this far.”

“Wait… what?” Leonard is drunk and confused, still standing on the stage.

He watches as Mick makes his way to the stage.

“And you say you're the brains of the operation.” Mick says with a chuckle, as he steps up onto the stage. His arms reach out and pull Leonard in close to his body. The heat is warm and familiar. He leans down and Leonard thinks he’s going to kiss him, here, in front of all his family. However, he just gently presses his lips against Leonard’s forehead.

“Come on, we’re going home. You’re going to sleep this off and then we’re going to have this conversation again.”

Leonard nods, and follows beside Mick, hanging onto his arm for support. Sleep is sounding good right now, curled up against Mick. Usually he’s too warm but Leonard’s willing to make an exception, just this time.


End file.
